


昨天今天明天

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 来自鲁尔区的普通夫夫胡花作客小x说事节目





	昨天今天明天

**Author's Note:**

> 赵本山串烧XD

今天呐，我们演播室请到了两位特殊的嘉宾，他们是一对来自老工业基地鲁尔区的普通夫夫，让我们掌声有请！

（掌声起，胡花上场）

我看咱们两位都有点紧张是吧…没事儿，咱不紧张，咱唠唠就不紧张了。不如两位做个自我介绍？

 

花：咋介绍啊？

 

就您二位咋习惯就咋来就行！

 

胡：（清嗓）我叫胡大头。

花：（扯衣角）我叫赫阿花。

胡：我三十

花：我七岁半

胡：你等会儿你哪儿来的七岁半？

花：我二月二十九号过生日我可不是七岁半？

胡：你说啥就是啥吧。

花：说得严谨一点，我七又四分之三岁。

胡：你数学学挺好啊。

花：（翻白眼）比你强多了。

 

两位进入状态非常的快啊，这个就跟说相声似的，我都怕我刨了您二位的活（干笑）。

 

花：还不是因为他捣乱。

 

好好好胡先生您冷静，咱们还是进入咱们的话题，咱们今天的话题是“昨天，今天，明天”。那么您二位能不能谈谈自己的昨天、今天和明天呢？

 

胡：我先来。我昨天让老板炒了，今天到这来，明天坐家里等出名。

 

不是这个昨天今天明天。咱这个昨天今天明天吧，是个代指，就是让您描述一下您的过去现在和未来。

 

胡：你早说啊。我来，这个我也有准备。我过去是阿花他老公，现在是阿花他老公，以后还是阿花他老公。

花：（脸红）你能不能要点脸，你看主持人都让你整懵了。孩子啊，快醒醒，咱这狗粮也不至于拍脸拍到这地步啊。你说你就这心理承受能力，一会听点别的可咋整。

 

我可求求您二位留我一条活路吧。（爬起）我做个心理准备，一会儿别再给我整趴下了。那赫先生您讲讲？就从你俩认识的时候开始吧。

 

花：那可说来话长了。咱俩认识那天呐，那是锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣红旗招展人山人海——

胡：（哼一声）忽悠，接着忽悠。

花：你抢我台词你要不要点脸？

胡：啥时候就成你台词了？

花：反正我认识他的时候他就一大忽悠。我明明可正常了他非要卖一轮椅给我。

胡：那你自己乐意买。

 

那赫先生您为啥要买胡先生这轮椅呢？

 

花：就那天吧我刚看完鲁尔德比从球场出来，眼前啪就怼了一大脑袋。我一看这人长得还挺好看，我还没来得及说话，他就跟我说我病得贼严重，病毒都侵入大脑了。那我能相信吗？他就让我喊啊，嗷嗷喊，喊了能有五分钟，比以前我练狮吼功的时候都吓人。诶呀妈呀，那叫一个晕呐，眼都冒金星了。然后他就跟我说，这是病啊，得治啊。我就问他那咋治啊。他说就他那个轮椅，俩脚离地了，腿就没压力了，病毒就上不去了，聪明的智商就又占领高地了。

胡：总之买个轮椅就完事了。

花：其实我都没听明白他说啥，就光顾着看他那大脑袋瓜子了，然后吧，然后我就买了。那你说能有用吗，肯定没用啊。他人又不知道跑哪去了，我就找啊，我就找啊，我就找啊。

 

那您找着了吗？

 

胡：我根本也没跑啊！他那时候贼好看，但也可傻了，总结一下就是又好看又傻型的，我老喜欢这样的了，要不能卖他轮椅吗。其实我都搬他隔壁了。完事儿吧，有一天我下班，正好他也下班，回家路上我就跟他后头了。我看他去喝酒了，我一合计那我也去喝一杯啊。他长这么好看让人欺负了咋整。你还别说，他真差点被那卖酒的忽悠。他不能喝，一喝就多，平时他们出去他都负责开酒瓶子。那天那卖酒的小崽子搂着他脖子就唱歌啊，那叫一个难听，唱的啥“宫廷玉液酒一百八一杯”，我越听越不是那回事啊。这不又让人忽悠了吗？那我哪儿能让别人忽悠他，我就赶紧把人拎回家了。

花：他那意思是只有他能忽悠我，这钱别人谁挣都不行。

胡：阿花你这就不对了啊，你摸摸我良心说话（抓手），你就说之后我哪儿还忽悠过你？

花：那天晚上你给我送家里了，之后呢？

 

诶停停停停停！咱这节目没分级！别说啥虎狼之词啊两位！手放哪儿了胡先生！你快把赫先生手放开！

 

胡：他拉着我陪他唠嗑唠了一宿！愣没让我睡觉！这谁顶得住啊！那都不知道唠了几个十块钱了！

 

都唠啥了？

 

胡：哎呀妈呀，他那俩大眼睛，直勾勾地盯着我啊，问我“把诺小新塞冰箱拢共分几步”。我都懵逼了，啥玩意啊。还没反应过来呢，他就搁那傻乐。你是不知道哇主持人，这大半夜的多吓人呐，哎呀我的那个心呐，吓得拔凉拔凉的，差点没抽过去啊。就是好看也架不住这么整啊。

 

那拢共分几步呢？

 

花：把冰箱门打开，把诺小新塞里，把冰箱门关上。三步。

 

哦……那什么，胡先生你接着讲。

 

胡：完事第二天早上他就不跟我说话了。你说这人咋回事啊。我一合计算了，他可能羞涩了，完我就上班去了。下班一回来，得，隔壁搬家了。我愣把这人给整丢了。

 

那您找了没啊？

 

胡：找啊，那能不找吗，不找哪行啊？我看他平时就去酒馆去得多，一进去，那不正好那天卖酒那小兔崽子吗？我这个气啊，直接就过去了——

 

给他打一顿？

 

胡：被他吼了一顿。

花：其实我没想跑啊。像我这种良家少男确实羞涩了，但羞涩完也就那么回事了，结果我那天一到公司就接了调令给我外派了，一整整俄罗斯去了，还急。那你说咋整，那就去呗，那也没招啊。完了也没来得及跟大家都说一声，房子还是德小兔帮我退的。哦对，德小兔就那个卖酒的，我表弟，胡大头还以为人家是骗子呢。那你说他让德小兔吼了不是活该吗？

 

那诺小新是谁啊？

 

胡：我牌搭子。

花：我前老板。他要不离职公司能给我整俄罗斯去吗？我这个气啊，只能劝老胡牌桌上多出点千，这老不争气的，还净输钱，也不知道忽悠人的本事都哪儿去了。

 

那后来胡先生是怎么找到赫先生的啊？

 

胡：你都不知道我请德小兔吃多少顿饭呐，什么王八炖蛋，那蛋还得拿线穿着扯起来吃的，小兔崽子贼难伺候。完事还得给他代理宫廷玉液酒，这小崽子，铁公鸡中的战斗机。但好歹最后还是告诉我了，跟我说，阿花上俄罗斯了。我一听，不就是俄罗斯吗，我也去不就完了。然后我就去了。合计给他个惊喜啥的，我还给他带了一担架。

 

带担架？

 

胡：啊，轮椅的升级版啊，我花老大劲儿给他改装的，为了给他整个这我都掉头发了。

花：你那哪是惊喜啊，那就是一惊吓。我那天正大马路上走道呢，突然搁后头就有个人撞我玻璃盖，我一下就坐下了，完事就躺下了，这大脑袋就搁上头往下看我啊。完事说那个话，我一辈子都忘不了啊。

 

胡先生跟您表白了？

 

花：……“小样，你以为你剃个头我就不认识你了？”

胡：你别就说这一句啊，还有别的呢。

花：“这边水是不是不行啊你咋都这样了呢？”

胡：还有别的啊！

花：“我看你胖了。”

胡：这句我没说过啊！我说的明明是“今天的你我怎样重复昨天的故事，我这张旧担架还能否装下你的发际线”。

花：（微笑）咱一会出门去离个婚吧。

胡：别别别别别别，饶了我吧。

 

看得出咱们两位生活还是非常浪漫有感情的啊，那想请问一下两位现在生活得怎么样，对未来还有什么期待呢？

 

胡：生活得好啊，一个字好，两个字贼好，三个字，特别好。未来也没啥期待吧，阿花这么好我还期待啥。我就合计咱俩有空吧，旅旅游，去个大城市多特蒙德啥的。

花：去大城市盖尔森基兴！

胡：要不去慕尼黑吧。

花：我看还是莫斯科好点。

 

那么今天的节目就快要到尾声了。最后请两位再各说一句话来表达一下心情吧。

 

花：我先来，来前的火车票谁给报了？

胡：你能不能敞亮点……票钱我还是拿得起，我就想说一句，这几天住宿费报销不？


End file.
